Breathe no more
by Dancer-818
Summary: songfic. Willow gets the last chance to talk to Tara.


Title: Breathe no more

Pairing: Willow/Tara

Rating: K

Disclaimer: The charecters belong to Joss Whedon, who I adore. Such a wonderful man, really. And the song belongs to Evanescence and it's called Breathe no more.

Summary: Willow gets the last chance to talk to Tara

A/N: Okay, so this is my 3rd fanfic here. I love Willow/Tara because they are such a good match. Both are very down-to-earth and calm. Hmm, they're the best. anyway, here it is. enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_I__'ve been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
_

Willow stared her reflection from the mirror. Her red hair was open and the wind keep blowing them on her pale face. But she ignored it.

Today seemed so far away. Everything was blurred, like she couldn't see anything.

The reflection on the mirror stared strictly back. It's lips started to curve to an evil grin. Willow touched her face. She didn't have that look on her face. The reflection's eyes turned red and then black. Willow's heart stopped. It was evil. She was evil. She didn't have a soul. She could almost feel how her soul was missing.

_Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,_

Willow backed away from the mirror, horrified.

She couldn't… She promised herself. She promised to Tara. She was done with magic. No more magic.

An evil voice whispered to her ear horrible things. She placed her hands on her ears. She wanted to shut that voice. She didn't want, she didn't need to hear those things. She knew she screwed up. It haunted her every second. What she did to Warren, what she tried to do to the world...

Then she heard another voice.

_And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more.  
_

"Tara?" Willow whispered. She felt tears in her eyes. Hot tears that burned her eyes. She felt how the hole in her heart was tearing apart again.

"Willow" Tara's voice said. It was soft and calm.

"Tara. Where are you? I can't see you!" Willow said, now crying silently. Her heart hurt to hear Tara's voice but it also made Willow feel something she hadn't felt for a while. Relief.

"You can't see me, darling, but I'm here. I'm always here"

"Tara, I miss you so much. Why did you leave me? What I did was wrong, but I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Willow cried harder and fell down on her knees.

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
_

"I know. I know it. I want you to know that I have forgive you a long time ago. It was human to do that"

"It was human to kill, torture and slaughter people?"

"No, it was human to feel those things. You felt a lot then, I know. And it's normal. Willow, you did wrong, but you regret it and that makes it better" Tara said. If Willow would have seen her now, she had smiled to her and kissed her forehead.

"Don't say that. Nothing makes better what I did. Please. Please, don't lie to me" Willow said, voice thick from crying.

"I would never lie to you"

_And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
_

"Tara? Will I ever be okay?" Willow asked. She felt a light breath on her face. She closed eyes. This all was hurting her so bad.

"I don't know. I can't see the future, baby. But I know that you can be happy one day. You have to move on" Tara said calmly. She could feel how this hurt Willow, her Willow, but she had to do this. She had to help her moving on.

"I don't think I can. I'm so broken. Some days I can't even get out from bed. I'm such a mess"

There was a silence. Tara was sobbing, Willow was crying.

"Tara. Please, I'm begging. Come and get me. Take me away from here. I want to be where you are. Please" Willow raised her head and let the tears run down her cheeks. She wished this every night. She wished she didn't have to wake up in a morning without Tara by her side.

"I'm sorry. I can't. It wouldn't be natural. It's not your time yet"

Willow lied her back down and cried harder.

"Willow, listen to me. I have to go. But I want you to know, I will love you forever and I'll protect you. I'll be your guardian angel. But you have to move on. Promise me."

"Tara-"

"Promise me!" Tara yelled with a thick voice that scared Willow. She thought for a moment.

"I promise"

"I love you" Tara said softly and there was a breath of wind and she was gone. Willow knew it.

"I love you too, forever" Willow said and felt how her heart exploded. She yelled out her frustration, her hate, her love, her anger… She yelled and then she cried. She knew she had to move on.

"Tara, I promise. I promise, I'll be happy… for you"

_So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more._

* * *

Okay, Ta-dah:D now, here are what you need to do. You see the button there, down left? yes, well now you need to click that and tell me what you thought. Please tell me. :) 


End file.
